Stranded On The Wrong Beach
by Civic31
Summary: AU Kagome Higurashi's on a mission to save her soul, because apparently nobody warns you when you're the reincarnation of the most powerful priestess ever. So when she accidently sells her soul to the Devil with that kind of soul juice? It inadvertently starts the Apocalypse. And it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than just her fury to get her soul back with the world now ending.


**Disclaimer:** The lyrics of Noel Gallagher and the characters of Rumiko Takahashi are hereby disclaimed.

**A/N:** Ugh, I hate these things, but they're necessary. Ok, so this is being written in 1000 word chapters according to Word (meaning A/N's don't count, lyrics don't count and neither does the title). It is Part I of VI of the High Flying Birds Verse. Yes, I should be updating my other fics, they'll come along don't worry. I've just got so many stories scrambling in my head right now, but I'm lacking the time and conviction to sort through them. Anywho, hopefully you won't be hearing from me up here again.

* * *

**Somewhere in Between**

_Falling,  
__I'll see you on the way down.  
__I'll meet you on the rebound.  
__Or somewhere in between._

* * *

"Just remember who you are."

The words echo in her head, repetition the only path they know.

"…Remember…"

The voice leaves its parting word before fading away.

The girl whirls around, stretching her hands out behind her, yet her hands meet nothing in the darkness that surrounds her. Running towards the disappearing voice, she stumbles around, tripping on unknown objects, blind to the world around her. The air becomes cold, and breathing begins to hurt. And then a sharp crack cuts through the deafening silence and she finds herself falling, as if she had stepped on a frozen pond and the ice had shattered beneath her. And as the air wisps around her, she throws her hands up, a bitter action of rebellion against the whims of gravity.

'Show no fear,' she thinks, willing to accept whatever fate befalls her. Until suddenly, a brush of skin meets her own. And then a hand pushes past her fingers, grasping her right palm tightly.

Lifting her gaze up, her eyes take in the new sight of her surroundings. She's hanging off a skyscraper, hundreds of feet in the air. Yet the world falls away as she follows the arm attached to the hand within her own, finding a silver haired boy standing atop the edge, clad in a leather jacket and a worn pair of jeans.

She watches his mouth move, speaking words which never reach her ears. Gazes at him as a smirk slides onto his face. And she feels like she's falling all over again.

He pulls her up, lifting her into his arms and she is met with his chest. She lays her head on it, eyes drifting closed.

"Kikyo," he whispers softly. And she can hear him. She can hear the low but soft timbre of his voice. Except her name is not Kikyo.

"Are you alright?" he asks worriedly, placing her onto the ground, arms still holding her to him. She glances up towards him, shivering, yet still wanting to see the face of her saviour, still wanting to show her gratitude.

Except when she looks up, she is blinded by shimmering pools of amber. Swirls of yellow and white flare intensely across her vision until they are all that she can see. And all her blindness leaves her with is wonder, wonder as to how eyes which glitter so brightly cannot possibly be made of gold. And as the bright light overtakes her consciousness, the last thing she remembers seeing are little dog ears, twitching from left to right…and back again.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi jerks awake, eyes fluttering open only to meet darkness. She blinks slowly, eyes adjusting to her surroundings before she recalls her fading dream.

"There was a guy…" she mumbles quietly to herself. "And a… dog?"

A flash of gold strikes through her vision, and she winces slightly, trying to remember exactly why the colour is so important to her dream. But everything she remembers is getting hazier by the second until there's nothing left at all.

She sighs slowly bringing her hands up to her face and freezes. There's a clinking sound. She moves her hands again, this time away from her body and she hears it again. And that's when she remembers where she is.

The cell. She's still stuck inside the cell. And on top of that, it seems she's been chained up. The manacles around her wrists and ankles are proof, the clinking sound of the chains attached to them merely verification.

Well this is a new development. She wasn't chained up before she fell asleep last night. Which means somebody's been in her cell. And that the door has been opened…

Smirking, she searches the room for a sliver of light, anything to indicate where the door is. Spotting it to her left, she crawls over to it as quietly as she can, trying not to make any noise until she's yanked backwards, an invisible force pulling her.

Twisting around so as to not injure herself when she falls, she lands in a battle stance, eyes closed. It's too dark to be able to see anything anyways, and with her eyes shut she can focus more on her other senses.

With her legs bent Kagome crouches on the floor, opening her mind and letting her power sweep the floor and walls around her. There's nobody else in here, that's for sure. But there is something, some sort of object which was not here before, emitting an odd gray aura. Whatever it is, she has a feeling it's attached to the chains.

Kagome gets up slowly and moves her right hand overtop the other, searching for the metal band that is enclosed around her wrist. Finding it, she yanks on the chain attached to it, pulling it taut and then proceeds to follow it; every step bringing her closer to the object weighing her down. Looping the chain like rope in her hand, Kagome moves closer and closer to the wall, until…

"Shit!" Kagome curses, as her toe stubs something in her path. Wincing, she hops on her foot for a few seconds, waiting for the pain to subside. Not wanting to take any chances, she lowers herself to the ground in front of the unknown object. Letting her mind take over for a second, she sends out a pulse of her spiritual power, directly in front of her hands.

It's a box. A rather large box. And the only reason she can detect it is because of the odd spiritual energy its aura is emitting. It's like a cloak of gray fog. The 3D blueprint in her mind can't see walls or floor, they just stay black; with no life energy she can't detect them. But the box… she's only ever seen this kind of aura on the dead.

Running her hands around the side of the box, Kagome's fingers catch on where the lock should be. And after a brief moment of deliberation, she swings the lid open.

* * *

_I eat feedback for breakfast. Please don't let me starve. _


End file.
